Shinwa Kai
by Blooded rose
Summary: KENSUKE!Ken has a secret but unbeknown to him his best friend share's it, Daisukes in trouble, will ken help or will he let go of his knew found love to keep his secret, and what will kens parents think. be nice this is my 1st story.


Lotti-chan: Hey yall

Ken: yall?

Lotti-chan: I couldn't give a flying fox about what you think!

Ken: Flying fox?

Lotti-Chan: Shut up you gorgeous Pretty boy and tell them the disclaimer or I WON'T make this a Kensuke/Daiken fic.

Ken: Squeaks ok ok anything just please make this fic have Daisuke in it please!

Daisuke: I heard my name! Are you talking about me?

Ken: squeaks again

Lotti-Chan: Grins evilly wellllll as a matter of fact Ken was just saying.....

Ken: just saying the disclaimer. Lotti doesn't own digimon cause if she did she'd have killed of most characters off and got me away from marrying stupid frigging Miyako!

Lotti-chan: Ken is right I'd have thrown most of them under buses ...... Ok I'll get on with sheesh.  
  
Shinwa Kai  
  
A steady stream of sunlight crept through the ruffled curtains hanging across the small window drawing a teenage boy from his slumber. Midnight blue hair lifted from where it had been spread on a grey pillow as marble hands rubbed tied amethyst eyes. Ken yawned and pulled on his clothes and house shoes and made his way to the kitchen greeting his mother with practised grace and manner then waited for the usual morning conversations.  
  
"Good morning Ken dear," Mrs. Ichijouji greeted her son lying what looked like a mouldy old sock on the table. Ken distinctly remembered it as his mom's tofu loaf. "You really need a hair cut," she said fingering he sons chin length locks of hair. Ken rolled his eyes. "Mom, I don't want a hair cut I like it how it is!" Ken explained tugging out of his mothers reach and flattening down his hair but falling of the chair onto the tiled floor with a bump. Mrs. Ichijouji smiled and walked back to the kitchen leaving her son in the dining room.  
  
By mid day a thunderstorm had started to brew over Tamachi so Ken was sat in the living room, arms wrapped tightly around his body watching the storm outside. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled fascinating the sixteen-year- old perched on the arm of the couch. He let out a sigh as he reflect on his past, at last he had found one true friend but now he was gonna fuck it all up cause he was a stupid baka. Boku a totemo baka da yo the thought to himself. But was it was it his fault this had happened, well not really Ken mussed. He stood and made his way through the empty apartment, his parents had had to go out of town on a emergency, some stupid relative he didn't know some thing like, His mothers farthers sisters uncles nephews nieces sons sisters daughter had flu. Ken ran his fingers through fine tendrils of hair before turning to the fridge to see if there was any thing to eat. He stared at the contents from within: Half a tomato, some weird blue cheese, his mothers leftover tofu loaf and a spoon. Fat lot of use they were he was allergic to tomato's, he wasn't even gonna think about touching to cheese or the tofu loaf and how in blue fuck was he supposed to eat a spoon. Ken turned to the cupboards to find a stale cracker and a few bags of flour. Great just great now he'd have to go out. Stopping once more to look at the storm outside he picked up his coat and swiped a hand full of money of the table then went to the hall and changed his shoes. As Ken opened the door his left eye was nearly poked out by a huge multicoloured umbrella. Ken had to do a double check to make shore he wasn't seeing things.  
  
There stood out side the apartment stood a familiar red head holding the umbrella in one hand the other poised as if to knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Ken" The red head said "Hi Dai what are you doing here?" said Ken in mock confusion. He was answered as Daisuke ran into his best friend hugging him and they both tumbled to the floor Ken was giggling helplessly as Daisuke tickled him mercilessly. Daisuke stopped after a few minutes as his friend dried his eyes and tried to learn how to breathe in a stable pattern. The rainbow umbrella lay on the step. Finally when Ken had got his breath back. "Daijoubu ka?" the red headed topaz eyed boy asked eyeing his friend. "Hai,hai daijoubu da" replied the teen sitting opposite him. "Where were you going any way?" Daisuke asked pulling Ken to his feet. "I was gonna go get some food, you wanna come?" "Iku zo, Hareheta" Daisuke marched out of the apartment and grabbed the umbrella then turned back to his friend. Ken was giggling helplessly "Dai your always hungry!" "Un so what?" the red head giggled and latched onto Ken's arm just as Ken locked the door. Ken followed his hyperactive friend down the stairs but stopped in the lobby. "Kuso, I forgot my coat," Ken breathed out and went to turn round but a hand snagged his elbow. "Come on get under here, its big enough for two" a hesitant arm curled around Ken's waist and pulled Ken under the umbrella. Ken flushed but hid the tinges on his cheeks by a curtain of blue hair.  
  
After a slow walk through the pouring rain and high winds the two teenage boys stumbled into a small café a little way from the centre of Tamachi. Their clothes soaked and their hair plastered to their skulls they made there way over to a booth and slouched into the vinyl seats. The umbrella had been blow way by the wind. "Dai?" "Hmm" "Aren't you gonna get killed if your not home?" "Nope, I got the flat to my self cause mum, dad and Jun went camping for the weekend" Daisuke said smugly running is hand through burgundy locks ridding them of most water. "That makes two of us then" Ken muttered pulling a blood red ribbon from his pocket. "Nani?" The topaz eyes never left his companion as he picked up a menu. "Mum and dad went off to see some relative, left me the flat." Ken replied closing his eyes and tying up his hair to stop it sticking to his face, his bangs hung across his face. "Hmm, I've never seen you with your hair up Ken. It suits you." Daisuke thought aloud then ducked behind a menu. Ken blushed and hid behind another menu. It was true, these two teens both found each other attractive but were too afraid to tell the other, and after all they both had girls hanging of their arms, or did they? "How are you and what's her name Mai?" Daisuke asked slight jealousy heard in his voice. "Honto ni honto ni?" Daisuke nodded finally putting down the menu "We broke up!" Ken hung his head slightly looking Dai in the eyes. "Gomen, I know you really liked her." "Iya, I broke up with her." "Why?" Daisuke went wide-eyed. "Himitsu ga wakaritai desu ka?" The Violet teen said. Daisuke nodded. Ken lent over and whispered into Daisuke's ear. "Sou da na, took you long enough to admit it." The red head said grinning his trademark grin. This as not something Ken had expected and stared at his friend. "It's pretty common in the café," Daisuke said leaning back in his seat. Ken looked around they were the only guys in the café. Ken's eyes went a wide as saucers. "Yep, Boku mo, I'm gay!" Ken smiled "that's good to know." "Wanna know something else, I spilt with Hikari." Ken blinked "Why?" "She's a ultimate Bitch!! Plus hiding was getting old." "Oh" Ken fell silent again. "Wanna know some thing else?" Daisuke lent over the table and pressed his lips lightly against Ken's. He fell back in his seat. "I'm sorry I.. I shouldn't.... I..are you mad?" he finished quietly. "Will you stay my friend?" "No," Daisuke whimpered when Ken said this "Shikashi, tomodachi yori koibito ga daisuki da" Ken smirked while Daisuke registered the words. "Honto ni?" Daisuke whispered his eyes watery. "Hai" Daisuke jumped across the table and landed on Ken's lap hugging Ken's waist tightly. "Arigato, Ai shiteru Ken-Chan." "I love you too Dai-Chan, I love you too." Someone cleared their throat "Sorry to spoil the 'moment' but I would appreciate you not doing that in this café, either order something or leave." A large beefy man hovered above them staring down at the two boys in disgust. Ken nodded silently and the man staggered back to the kitchen wiping his greasy hands on his apron. Daisuke lifted his head from Ken's lap rubbing his nose up Ken's stomach over his shirt. "oh Dai icky." Ken stated looking down. "shorry Ken, I'll clean it" Dai mumbled trying to clean it of his koibito's shirt. "Don't worry it'll come off next time I clean it" wiping Daisuke's cheeks free of tears. "It'll be there for a few weeks then," said Daisuke a watery smile spreading over his face. Ken shoved Daisuke lightly "cheek!" he exclaimed then grinned at Daisuke.  
  
After a few minutes of playful taunting the two teens decided to order to bowls of rice and some tea to share. Their order arrived but so did part of the Ichijouji Ken fan club. "Hello, um are you Ken Ichijouji?" she asked timidly. This girl only looked to be about ten. Her long black hair pulled into high pigtails, gold eyes glowing. She wore a pink waitress uniform and held a sheaf of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. "The one and only" said Ken smiling charmingly "and what can I do for you?" "could I have your autograph? Please" she squeaked out. Ken smiled and took the paper from her. "And who shall I make it out to?" "Minna Akishito" "There you go Minna" he said handing her the paper and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Daisuke's jaw dropped as Minna fainted. "There goes another one, lets get out of here." Ken grumbled picking up the food in the polystyrene containers snapping shut the lids and placing them in his satchel, then he picked up the drinks pouring liberal amount of sugar in each and walking over to the door. "Dai are you coming?" Daisuke nodded and made his way over to Ken clambering over the fallen girl. Ken through some notes on the counter, just enough to pay, and walked out. After they'd rounded the corner to the next street Daisuke finally spoke "How'd you do that?" "What?" "Made her fall for you, she fainted on the spot." "Well I guess its natural I mean you fell in love with me didn't you" "Guess so" Thunder rolled over their heads and lightning crashed a thunderstorm began to revive. Ken shivered slightly pulling his arms tightly around himself to try to keep warm. Daisuke took of one of his jackets and rapt it around the smaller boys shoulders. "Dai, I can't, its yours, you'll freeze." Ken protested. "Shh So'kay I've got this one, plus I won't let you get sick" Daisuke said lightly placing a tanned finger on Ken's lips. Ken kissed it gently and held Daisuke other hand their fingers intertwined. It started to rain, heavily, hand in hand they ran through the streets of Tamachi dodging traffic and pedestrians trying to find their way back to Ken's flat to keep dry.  
  
Through the confusion and rush Daisuke and Ken became separated. Ken spun around to see Daisuke laid out on the concrete road a large group of men punching him in the stomach, face and legs. Daisuke whimpered in pain as he received a nasty blow in the ribs. Ken closed his eyes, he knew he wasn't supposed to do this in the eyes of others but he had to save Daisuke. "KEN!" a scream shattered to air and Ken knew what he had to do. Ken dived to where Daisuke lay his body pulsing, electric lighting sparked around his body lighting his eyes. The lightning protection barrier became weaker as it encased both Teens. The five men were now coming forward again ready to attack Ken and Daisuke. "Hinote" Ken whispered to his palm and a small violet flame appeared. "Kaze" The flame was blown like a feather into the air were it floated to the floor and spread into a perfect circle surround Ken and Daisuke. Lilac flames licked their face's not even leaving one mark, but when the amethyst flames burned, the attackers tried to break through. "Konnaide!" Ken hissed through clenched teeth backing up to Daisuke. One of the men, he was wearing a blue T-shirt an blue jeans and he had green hair and pink eyes, started to stutter. "but you, you're a Shinwa, your not real." "My powers are a supposed myth not me, I'm Ichijouji Ken I'm just me." Ken knelt down next to Daisuke and rubbed of a smudge of dirt off Dai's cheek. "That's it your powers made you this smart." A blonde haired man growled angrily. "Iya" Daisuke said pulling himself into a sitting position. He put one hand to the floor "Yochi" a small rose began to unfold from the concrete road. "I have powers and I'm no were near as smart as Ken-chan!" Ken just stared at Daisuke wide-eyed, gaping as Daisuke picked the rose and threw it into the violet flames turning half of them a rich gold. Daisuke smiled at Ken and began to whisper "Kon ni chi wa Tenshi Ja ne Tenshi Onegai Tenshi Wakatta Honto ni Kami-Sama Arigato Kai Mizu, Denkou , Arashi Help me !" Ken watched as a tsunami began to brew over the heads of the five attackers. Soon after the tsunami had started the attackers had fled and now the street was empty of pedestrians.  
  
Ken knelt down by Dai's side and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Why'd you never tell me Dais-Chan?" Ken whispered to his Koi's lips. "You never told me" Daisuke replied simply. "I was gonna but I thought it would fuck up are friend ship altogether." "Iya, nothing can do that except this" Daisuke kissed him again. "But now we got even better, best friends and boyfriends." Ken nodded "come on we better get back to my flat." Hand in hand they looked at the fire and in turn said "Yamero!" Both Sets of flames did as they were told and died into untraceable ashes.  
  
Back at the flat  
  
"mmhhh Ken" Daisuke moaned at his koibito's lips "Aren't your Mum and Dad coming home later?" "No Idea" "Shouldn't you check the answer machine?" "mmhhhh, Ye...mmh, Yeah I should" Ken pressed the machine with his toe and carried on making out with Daisuke. The computerised voices filled the apartment: "BEEP, Hey Ken I just wanted to invite you to the Digidestened picnic, its on Sunday so we hope we'll see you there, BEEP, Mr. Ichijouji it's Akemi from work you left some of you stuff so I put it in my draw so come and ask me and I'll give you it back, BEEP, Ken, honey , are you there, It's mom, your probably in the shower, I'll just tell you that Hillary's better than she was and we'll be home abo....BEEP END OF TAPE."  
  
Ken and Daisuke now had both lost their shirts and were in the middle of losing their lower clothing, for each boy in-question had their flies and buttons on their lower clothes undone. "Look at all the bruises you got Dai-chan" Ken murmured his hand drifting over Daisuke's bare chest. "Thankfully my element adept in tight jeans was there to save me." Said Daisuke grinning. "Dais you shorts are tighter than my jeans, I mean they look like they've been pored on." Dai nodded "You like?" "I'd like you out of them," purred Ken suggestively. "That can be fixed," Daisuke said and struggled out of the skin-tight denim shorts. "Better?" "Much" Ken whispered and pulled into another kiss but was immediately flipped so Daisuke straddled him. "Naughty naughty Ken-chan" Daisuke purred into his lover's ear. "You gotta lose those jeans and socks." "They're all yours for the taking Dai-chan" Ken whispered back. "I know" he nipped Ken's ear lobe and began to pull Ken's socks of with his toes, then using his hands pulled off Ken's jeans. Daisuke sat and teased Ken, nipping licking and sucking on Ken's neck while Ken, who as getting harder by the second, moaned and meowed in pleasure. Ken gasped as a pair of hands slipped below the elastic on his blue silk boxers. Ken soon welcomed them gratefully as they slowly and subtly stroke his manhood causing him infinite amounts of pleasure; he shivered as he came on Daisuke's hands. "Ken?" Daisuke received a grunt from the boy beneath him. "You made me a mess," he whispered softly placing a light kiss on Ken's lips. The bluenette opened his eyes "Sorry Dais-chan want me to..." Ken was cut of as he watched his boyfriend. Daisuke eagerly lapped up the remaining come of his hands, "You taste like honey Ken," "Honey?" Daisuke nodded "Honey and vanilla." "Right, what ever you say Dais-chan, what ever you say." Daisuke grinned and snuggled up to Ken looping his arms around Ken's waist. "Your fucking beautiful you know that," Daisuke said tracing a hand across Ken's ribs. "Me beautiful?" Asked Ken sceptically. "No the other bluenette I just jacked off, cause you." "Dai I'm not beautiful," Stated Ken. Daisuke looked at his boyfriend, Slim athletic figure, beautiful amethyst eyes and Midnight blue hair, high cheek bones and soft pink lips, his skin creamy white hugged his body perfectly. "Yeah you are Ken-chan" "No" "Yep" "No you're beautiful," "Yeah and so are you." "Talk about full of yourself" "Yep" Said Daisuke shooting Ken a cheeky grin. "We gonna go get a shower?" asked Ken looking over the both of them, Both tanned and pale bodies were drenched with sweat on other sticky substances.  
  
Ken dragged Daisuke into the bathroom and ran the water to the shower then turned to Daisuke. "Hey Ken?" "Yeah" "Where'd you get your scars?" Daisuke asked in obvious concern. "Which ones?" "All of 'em" "Ok, I got this one" He said pointing to his side and tracing a scar "is where I had my appendix out, and this one" he pointed to one on this chest "you gave me that." "What?" Daisuke stared wide-eyed at the scar running over his lovers' chest. "When I was Kaiser and you pulled me over that cliff, I ripped all my shirt at the bottom of the lake and well me as well." Ken explained "Ken I am So Sorry!" Daisuke apologised sincerely. "It's Ok Dais-Chan it was a long time ago." Ken smiled and hugged Daisuke. "Any way, these" He traced the beautiful silvery white scars that spider webbed across his left arm "are a small present from one of those" pointing to a razor blade that lay by the sink. "Why Ken?" "I hated my life" Ken shrugged simply, turning to check the shower temperature slowly pulling the ribbon from his hair. "Same here" said Daisuke turning to look into the mirror. "What?" said Ken turning around and looking confused, Ken stripped down unnoticed by Daisuke and walked over. "I need you out of these" He said pulling Daisuke's red silk boxers level with the floor, Daisuke stepped out of them and held up his arm to show Ken. There from wrist to elbow was a scar. Ken knew it had been a knife, defiantly a knife. Ken rested his chin in the crook of Daisuke's neck, his erection pressing against Daisuke's ass. "Why Dai?" Ken asked. "People always expect me to be happy and joyful, I'm like the class clown, but it's just a show, a brave face. That's not me not me at all, even Jun thinks I'm the class clown happy teen I am at school and with the Digidestened. I'm not!" Daisuke collapsed against the sink sobbing.  
  
"Shh I know you're not like that Dais-chan" whispered Ken trying to soothe the crying boy. Ken started to stroke Daisuke's hair and soon enough the distraught teen calmed down. "You're the only one, Ken-Chan, the only one who knows the real me" Muttered Daisuke turning round and nuzzling Ken's neck "We getting in the shower before it's too cold?" He then added with a watery smile. "Come on Dai-Chan," said Ken, smiling a little he took Daisuke's hand and pulled him in the shower. The water ran in beautiful cascades as it fell over the two teens trickling over their shimmering skin and falling onto the floor to be taken in torrents to the plug hole, absorbed in a whirlpool of warm water. Ken smiled and lifted to the shampoo down off of the small shower shelf and poured an amount onto his hand. He turned and massaged it into Daisuke's scalp as Daisuke purred in agreement to Ken's actions; a switch in roles soon followed the same actions. After the last of the lavender scented bubble's disappeared down drain Ken turned of the hot spray and climbed out of the shower rapping a white fluffy new towel around his waist he grabbed a towel for Daisuke and rapped it around the redhead. "Thanks Ken" "Anything for you Dai-chan" The two teens left the bathroom and Ken quickly slammed Daisuke into the wall, kissing him passionately. The only bad thing was that at that second the front door swung open to reveal Mr. Ichijouji. Ken broke away from kissing Daisuke and stepped back in a whimper when his farther made a step forward. "You fag," he hissed angrily at his son, "YOU FUCKING FAG!!" He began screaming loudly how his son was as he put it a 'fag'. Mr. Ichijouji, Thomas, picked up a nearby ashtray and hurled it at Ken's head, luckily Ken ducked so the ashtray smashed into thousands of glittering pieces. "Ken" Shouted Daisuke as Ken fell to the floor after a kick to the stomach. "And you" hissed Thomas rounding on the other teen "You and my fucking son" He kicked Daisuke between the legs, Hard! Daisuke whimpered in pain and sunk to the floor. Slowly he crawled across to Ken even as he did he received a kick in the face, but finally he made it across to his boyfriend and linked their fingers. After both were then kicked and punched, their towels still rapt tightly around their bodies, Ken and Daisuke still held to each other tightly hoping someone would come and save them as they tried desperately to concentrate on summoning the elements. The two teens heard a scream from behind Ken's farther and they knew this was their chance.  
  
"Thomas stop that!!" screeched Mrs. Ichijouji at her husband who was about to lash out again. I am the flame that burns longer than all "Stay out of this Nancy" Growled her Husband. I am the wave that supports the entire ocean "Why are you doing this?" Mrs. Ichijouji cried. I am the seed that the entire world grows from "Because, our son is a stupid fag," Mr. Ichijouji hissed spinning around to face his wife. I am the spark that starts all lightening "You just jumping to conclusions" Nancy squeaked. I am the calm before the storm "No I'm not they were fucking making out on the wall." I am the wind, which is this world breath  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji fell silent and stared at her son then at her husband then back again. "Ken, honey is this true? Wh..." She gasped as gold and purple flames surrounded the two boys laid on the carpet. "Yes, mama, it's true and you can't do anything to change it" Ken said trying to stay polite but the sneer that played across his lips told his mother otherwise. "Your on fire!" screeched Ken's mother ignoring her sons remark and now stared at Ken who's entire sleeve had caught afire. "Yeah, I know" Ken said passing a hand through the violet flames and collecting them on one hand staring at them. Mr. Ichijouji stayed silent and was slowly passing out against the wall. "H...How'd you do that Ken, honey?" Mrs. Ichijouji whispered steadying her self on the wall by her side. Her husband was now unconscious on the floor behind her. His medication for his temper put him to sleep if he got to angry. "Element Adeptery" said Ken passing the to Daisuke watching them drizzle like water on to Daisuke's hand and turn a rich gold. "W.. what's that K...Ken?" His mother by now was speaking in a very high voice. "It's were a specific few out of one species can control the six specific elements then use them for protection or anything else or that matter. you know last month you went out and I stayed in and hen you got back the bathroom flooded?" Mrs. Ichijouji nodded. "I lost my temper."

Mrs. Ichijouji took a deep breath and suddenly went wide eyed as the two boys sat upon the dull carpet disappeared in a flash of golden light,

Where Was Her Ken? Her Baby.

AN:

Lotti-Chan: As u can see it isn't finished and it needs a little more work

Ken: A Little????!!!

Lotti-Chan: Alright a lot, u may be my fave character but i can still kill u if i want, so please .Shut.UP.

Daisuke: Me and KEN? Together, doing that, i'ts just just ......

Ken: Dai-Chan snap out of it would ya! Daisuke carried on /Well mabe if i just , then lotti could/

Lotti-Chan: Knowing what Ken's thinking I'll get a sheet

Ken: Smirks He Dives at Daisuke pinning him in a lip lock on the far wall

Daisuke: For once in his life can't talk, but is just letting Ken take ove

Lotti-Chan: Throws sheet on then hiding them from her sight If those two start goin at it like bunnys i'm out o here! Sigh I promice i'll write some more even though i don't like it u may.

Love you,

Lotti


End file.
